1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPD). An LCD includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed therebetween, so that a voltage is applied to the electrodes to re-arrange the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and to thus control the amount of transmitted light.
The general liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a backlight assembly providing light to pass through the liquid crystal layer. The general backlight assembly includes a lamp, various sheets, and a receiver receiving them.